Slip of The Tongue
by Rebel With A Cause
Summary: Oliver has done something very, VERY silly. He gets dumped and goes to a friend for help. Oliver/Percy ~*sLaSh*~ and Harry/Ron implied ~*slAsH*~


**Someone Else's Name........**

A/N: This is just a cute little ficcie that I wrote while listening to Mya, _Case of The Ex_, if you don't like slash, then don't read it. There's nothing really too explicit, a bit of snogging and implied sex. 

D/C: I own doodly-squat.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
'Oliv-'   
'She left me. The fucking bitch left me.' Percy knew who he was talking about,   
'W-what?'   
'Left me, ditched me, dumped me, told me to leave my key and go.' Oliver sighed.   
'Oh, I'm really so-'   
'Don't say it, Perce, because I'm not. I don't really love her anymore.....' Oliver brushed past Percy, dumped his heavy bag on an arm chair and said,   
'Do you mind if I crash here for a couple of days until I find somplace else?' Percy smiled sympathetically,   
'Sure, stay as long as you like. I'm quite happy to have you.' Oliver smiled weakly, then his old self returned abruptly (A/N: LOVE that word) for a moment-   
'Thanks for the tea.' Percy frowned,   
'What tea?' Oliver grinned wickedly,   
'The tea you said you were going to make, of course?' Percy realised the joke, grinned and led Oliver to the kitchen.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

~*3 Weeks Later*~ 

'So are you up to talking about it, yet?' Oliver sighed and placed his glass of Coke on the coffee table before saying,   
'Yeah, but there's really not much to discuss.....unless you have anything you want to say.' Percy rose from his chair and moved, sitting next to Oliver on the couch. He hesitated, then asked something that had been burning on the back of his mind for the last three weeks-   
'Do you, erm, know why she left you?' Oliver suddenly blushed, contradicting his strong posture,   
'Yeah, I uh...saidsomeoneelsesnameinbed.....' Percy could easily make out the phrase, but he saud,   
'Beg your pardon?' Oliver blushed even darker...   
'I s-said someone else's name in bed.' he sighed and put his face into his hands. Percy tried to stifle a giggle- but failed miserably. Oliver blew a fuse and tackled Percy to the ground....   
'Why you...you...' he suddenly cut himself off when he saw the look in Percy's eyes, lusty and full of passion. Oliver realised almost too soon that their hips were grinding to gether and both were getting rather hard. He sat up, embarrassed, bringing Percy with him. He gazed into Percy's glittering blue eyes and then said,   
'Perce, do you think I'm on the rebound?' Percy laughed,   
'No, of course not, why?' 

Oliver, of course, didn't answer. He leaned forward and placed his lips against Percy's gently, but firmly. They deepened the kiss immediately, Percy sucked softly at Oliver's lower lip. Oliver moaned loadly. 

They were literally, so wrapped up in each other, that they did not hear the knock on the front door. Percy pulled back slightly and said,   
'Do I need to ask who's name?' Oliver grinned, and slid on top of him....... 

~*Outside Percy's Front Door*~ 

'Uh, Ron, don't knock again!' Ron turned to Harry, who was peering through the front window, grinning.   
'Why ever not?' Harry beckoned to him. Ron walked over to the window and gasped when he saw was there: Percy and Oliver tood, passionately kissing. Oliver had his arms wrapped around Percy's slim waist, their hips together. Percy's hands were holding the back of Oliver's head. 

Ron and Harry watched, grinning as Percy and Oliver ripped each other's shirts away, not breaking their lip-lock. Ron gasped when Percy, his sensible- even frigid- older brother, dropped to his knees in front of Oliver and made quick work of his jeans. 

Harry choked out, his hand over his mouth,   
'I, erm, think we'd, uh, better leave them to it. No pun intended,' Ron nodded in agreement, a blush staining his cheeks. 

They walked down the away, their minds whirling. Both of them were ashamed to admit there was a rather dectectable bulge in the front of both of their pants. 

Halfway down the drive, Harry and Ron both grinned as they heard a cry of ecstasy. Ron's eyes glittered with lust. He snuck up behind Harry, then whispered in his ear, exhaling erotically as he did so,   
'Are you thinking what I'm thinking?' 

~The End~ 

A/N: Do you want me to continue this? Well, can you see that button down ther....yep...down a bit more...THERE! Click on that and type what you think. Good doggy. ^_~ 


End file.
